


论博克岛的巫师为什么都没有守护神

by 林塞 (linsai)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 无牙×小嗝嗝不互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsai/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%A1%9E
Summary: 全员人类，所有人转生在HP世界
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Kudos: 1





	论博克岛的巫师为什么都没有守护神

一年级的小巫师来到了霍格沃兹。

就像一群刚破壳的幼龙，对什么都怀着好奇，也免不了搞搞破坏。

双胞胎和喷喷吐吐，两对双胞胎凑在一起，时不时就炸了学校礼堂，一直在费尔奇先生的黑名单榜首居高不下。

鱼脚丝带着肉球成了厨房的常客，每日都以肉眼可见的速度长胖。

风中飞和阿思翠是最好的黑魔法防御课拍档，一个远攻，一个近战，揍得别人嗷嗷叫，最后教授忍无可忍收了阿思翠的斧子。

钩牙和鼻涕粗万年损友，小嗝嗝每次和无牙去图书馆的时候，都能看到钩牙冲着鼻涕粗的火焰熊熊。

小嗝嗝第一眼看见无牙，就有种莫名的熟悉感，事实也确实如此。他们是学校公认的最佳拍档，到哪里都黏在一起。

“嘿小嗝嗝，你知道吗。”阿思翠看着总是凑在一起的两个脑袋，不知为何总有一种不爽的感觉，“你们俩就跟双头龙似的，分都分不开。”

“因为我们是灵魂搭档啊，对吧伙计？”

“没错。”黑发少年还挑衅的看了一眼阿思翠。

阿思翠气得摔上了门，去找风中飞了。

“小嗝嗝，咱们去黑湖逗人鱼玩吧。”

“伙计，我不认为这是个好主意。费尔奇先生会……”

无牙偏着头看他。

“好吧，你赢了。”

二年级的巫师好歹大了些，可也总是搞出乱子。

比如小嗝嗝一个不小心把魔药洒在了斯内普教授的长袍上。

“你这个愚蠢的格兰芬多。”

“小嗝嗝才不愚蠢！”无牙当场梗着脖子反驳，“小嗝嗝一定能成为最伟大的魔药大师。”

于是他们两个都被关了禁闭。

“别难受了小嗝嗝。”无牙在小嗝嗝身边跑来跑去，“我明天就在鼻涕精的枕头下面放痒痒草！”

“嘿无牙，这可不好，再说这本来就是我的错，斯内普教授只是生气了。”

“反正他不能凶你！”

“嘿伙计，讲点道理！”

“你就是我的道理。”

三年级的巫师渐渐成长了，怀揣着各自的梦想。

“鱼脚丝又在看《葛伦科的历史》了。”阿思翠把斧子铿的一声拍上桌，拿了一块三明治就坐在小嗝嗝身边，引起无牙不悦的眼神，“我说，你真不打算加入校队，你真的很适合做找球手。”

“不了。”小嗝嗝点点头，把蹭过来的黑毛脑袋摁回去，“你还是找双胞胎吧。”

“哪对？”

“哪对都行。”小嗝嗝忍不住开始笑。

“能逃过费尔奇先生的追捕，哪个不是人才？”

四年级的故事简简单单，朋友都在身边，没有焦虑不安，只有岁月静好。

“黄油啤酒当然要和冰镇的！”鼻涕粗把杯子咣当一声砸在桌上，白沫飞溅起来，打在钩牙身上。

“你要再来一次我就用火烧你的屁股。”

小嗝嗝抱着常温的黄油啤酒看着他们闹。

“嘿伙计，我觉得常温的就不错。”小嗝嗝和无牙碰了杯，“在博克岛就够冷了，喝点温的不好吗？”

“小嗝嗝说好就是好！”

五年级在中间，不上不下，难以忘怀。

“博克岛诅咒又出现了。”阿思翠百无聊赖地窝在有求必应室的沙发上，风中飞靠在她身上，“嘿姑娘，你说我们为什么就没有守护神呢？”

“哦，据说这是一个约定。”悍夫那特把灯吹灭，就留下一根蜡烛照明，“传说很久以前，博克岛上每个人都有一条心爱的龙，他们约定，下辈子要互为守护神，哪怕生命不在同一起跑线，也要用爱相连。”

“嘿，这不就是从小听到大的睡前故事嘛。”鼻涕粗撞了钩牙一下，被后者反撞回去，“我可不觉得那些龙有什么可爱的，上次研学旅行去火龙区，差点没死在那。”

“那是你自己招惹人家，还碰了人家的蛋。”钩牙看起来幸灾乐祸，可他实际上第一时间就把鼻涕粗护在身后，“刚生产完的火龙，怎么就没把你这个祸害交代在那。”

“你小子，想打架直说！”

“火焰熊熊！”

“清水如泉！”风中飞熟练的开始救火。

“说起来，在传说里的第一位驯龙师曾驯服了一只夜煞。”鱼脚丝想了想他曾在博克岛上看过的旧书，“好像那个驯龙师，名字就叫小嗝嗝。”

“你可算了，要真叫小嗝嗝，我就和钩牙在万圣节女装！”

“nmd干嘛拖上我。”

结果今年的万圣节上这俩被双胞胎组合整蛊，穿上了公主蓬蓬裙。

“这是不是侧面证明了第一位驯龙师就叫小嗝嗝，我的好女孩。”阿思翠笑着搂上风中飞的脖子。

“肯定！”

六年级快要成熟，却又放不下青涩的时光。

“小嗝嗝，有你的啊。”双胞胎坏笑着过来，“拿到鼻涕精的推荐，你是怎么做到的？”

“斯内普教授人很好的，虽说喜欢嘲讽格兰芬多。”

“哈哈！暴芙那特，让我们去把鼻涕精的饼干换成金丝雀。”

“好啊悍夫那特，再加点鼻涕虫的粘液，哦，这可太完美了。”

双胞胎狠狠撞了一下头，准备去找吞吞吐吐实施伟大的计划。

“所以他们过来的意义是什么。”无牙偏着头，把小嗝嗝搂在怀里。

“你是第一天认识他俩？”

七年级，就该成为参天大树。

“小嗝嗝！小嗝嗝！”

“怎么了伙计，你不是又吃了鳗鱼了吧，你可是对它过敏啊。”

“不是。”无牙把一枚黑色的戒指递给他，“愿不愿意让我当你一辈子的守护神！”

“嘿伙计。”棕发少年有些不好意思，“咱俩连恋爱都还没谈。”

“我才不管！当不当！”

小嗝嗝吻上了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 史图依克：？？？爸爸不同意！！！


End file.
